Akuilorese
Akuiloran (Akuilorese) or Dul Language Dae Akuilora, is a Romance language spoken as a first language on Akuilora, Atlantis and other places in the Empire. Second-language speakers of Akuilorese are distributed throughout many parts of the Universe, the largest numbers of which reside on Immussulora and Coraxora. Akuilorese is estimated as having between 70 trillion and 110 trillion native speakers and 190 quadrillion second language speakers. Akuilorese is spoken by 83% of the Priax Galaxy's inhabitants, with only 0.02% of speakers in the Milky Way Galaxy Akulorese is the precursor to the Latin language of the Roman Empire. Languages such as French, Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Romanian, Sardinian and Catalan are descended from Akuilorese. It is an official language on 300 million planets, most of which form what is called, in Akuilorese, dul AkuiloraLokueretore, the community of Akuilorese-speaking planets. It is an official language of the Intergalactic Consortium of Planets and a large number of intergalactic organizations. According to the Intergalactic Consortium of Planets Linguistic Assessment Bureau, 20 trillion, of the Consortium's total population speak Akuilorese, of whom 15 trillion are native speakers and 5 trillion are second-language or foreign language speakers, thus making Akuilorese the second language in the Intergalactic Consortium of Planets that people state they are most able to speak, after Elysian. History Akuilorese is first recorded in ancient texts thought to have come from Atlantis itself. It is thought that when the Akuilorans first visited Atlantis, they were speechless, and so the Atlanteans had to teach their language to the Akuilorans. The language was changed by the Akuilorans when they acquired mouths. This language was then taken back to the homeworld and spread. The language has not changed since this day and the ancient text can still be clearly read millions of years later Phonology There are 5 vowels in Akuilorese, a, e, i, o, and u. There are no accents in Akuilorese to distinguish between long vowels and short vowels. Stress is put on the second to last syllable. 'Vowels' A- "ah" as in father E- "e" at the start of a word is every at the end it is "ay" as in cafe H- "h" at the start of a word is pronounced like "h" in hat, in the middle it is pronounced the same and also at the end I- "i" at the start is in, in the middle it is ill or either, at the end it is tea O- "o" as in doll U- "u" as in cue Y-"y" as in narcolepsy 'Consonants' B- “b” as in boat C- “c” followed by “a”, “o”, “u” is pronounced like “c” in car, ''otherwise it is pronounced as “c” in ''church D- “d” as in dog F- “f” as in fog G- “g” followed by “i”, “e”, is pronounced like “g” in gent, “g” followed by “a”, “o”, “u” is pronounced like “g” in gaunt, “h” after “g” makes the “g” sound hard like gap '' J- “j” at the start is pronounced as in ''jump, ''in the middle it is said as “i” K- “k” is always said as in “c” in ''cat, ''“k” is also used in the middle of a word as “q” would be L- “l” as in ''low '' M- “m” as in ''mile N-“n” as in night P- "p" as in'' park'' Q- “q” as in quarter R- “r” as in roll, ''is usually trilled S- “s” as in ''snow '' T- “t” as in ''tank '' V- “v” as in ''viper '' W- “w” as in ''wind '' X- “x” as in ''box '' Z- “z” as in ''zebra Orthography Letters The language is written using the Akuiloran Alphabet consisting of 26 symbols. However, for ease of access for non-native speakers, it is usually written using the Latin Alphabet which is the standard alphabet for most languages. Due to the minimal use of letters such as J, K, Z, certain rules apply to when they can be used. For example, J can only be used at the start of a word, in the middle or end it becomes I. K is only used in the middle of words, there it replaces Q. Z is used very little and is mostly found in loanwords. Alphabet There is both a cursive script and a runic script. The cursive is used for speed of writing and also in all forms of documentation. The runic is used for important writing such as epitaphs, building signs, prayers and imperial documents. Grammar Nouns Most every noun in Akuilorese end in e, u or m. The plural is made by adding m, or az respectively. Akuile= eagle becomes Akuilem= eagles, Solitudu= solitude becomes Solitudum, solitudes, Intelligerorium= school becomes Intelligeroriumaz= schools. Here are some nouns Star- Astre Moon- Lune Planet- Planete Black Hole= Nigri Cave Hawk- Immussule Spider- Arane Cup- Cylixe Dog- Cane Door- Porte Portal- Portale Boat- Nave Verbs All verbs in the present tense end in "ero" e.g. sultero, lavero, cedero, these are jump, wash and go. In the past tense the "o" of "ero" is taken off and replaced with "u". Sulteru, laveru, cederu, these are jumped, washed and went. The future tense is not formed by adding will as in English, but the verb has a future form. E.g. Sultera, lavera, cedera, these mean, will jump, will wash, will go. The infinitive is formed by taking off the "a", "o" or "u". Here are some verbs Verbs Present Past Future Talk- Lokuero Lokueru Lokuera Sing- Cantero Canteru Cantera Live- Vitero Viteru Vitera Watch- Speculorero Speculoreru Speculorera Go- Cedero Cederu Cedera Clean- Purgero Purgeru Purgera Wash- Lavero Laveru Lavera Smell- Olfactero Olfacteru Olfactera Taste- Gustero Gusteru Gustera Touch- Tactero Tacteru Tactera Hear- Audero Auderu Audera See- Videro Videru Videra Want- Egerero Egereru Egerera Have- Habiero Habieru Habiera Make- Facero Faceru Facera Teach- Erudero Eruderu Erudera Learn- Intelligero Intelligeru Intelligera Torture- Crucero Cruceru Crucera Fly- Volitero Voliteru Volitera Destroy- Delero Deleru Delera Repair- Reparero Repareru Reparera Walk- Ambulantero Ambulanteru Ambulantera Love- Amorero Amoreru Amorera Be/Is/Are- Essero Esseru Essera Open- Aperero Apereru Aperera Close- Occludero Occluderu Occludera End- Terminero Termineru Terminera Cut- Dissecero Disseceru Dissecera Drink- Bibero Biberu Bibera Water- Akuero Akueru Akuera Adjectives All adjectives end in "i" and are made comparative by adding "ol" and are made superlative by adding "on". An example of this is beni= good, beniol= better, benion= best. Quite- 'Satisti '''Pretty-' Fausti 'Fast-' Rapidi 'Together-' Colligeri 'Alone-' Solitari Numbers Numbers are also adjectives as they describe quantity 'One- '''uni '''Two- '''dui '''Three- '''tri '''Four- '''quarti '''Five- '''cinki '''Six-' sexti 'Seven- '''septi '''Eight- '''octi '''Nine- '''novi '''Ten- '''deci '''Eleven- '''undeci '''Twelve- '''duideci '''Thirteen- '''trideci '''Fourteen- '''quartideci '''Fifteen- '''cinkideci '''Sixteen- '''sextideci '''Seventeen- '''septideci '''Eighteen- '''octideci '''Nineteen- '''novideci '''Twenty- '''duigenti '''Thirty- '''trigenti '''Forty- '''quartigenti '''Fifty- '''cinkigenti '''Sixty- '''sextigenti '''Seventy- '''septigenti '''Eighty- '''octigenti '''Ninety- '''novigenti '''One hundred- '''centi '''One hundred and seven-' centi-septi Gerunds A gerund is where a verb takes the form of a noun. Walking is both a verb and a noun. Gerunds are made by adding "at" Examples below are: 'Ambulanter- '''to walk, '''ambulanterat-' walking 'Amorer- '''to love, '''amorerat-' loving 'Auger- '''to grow, '''augerat- '''growing '''Biber- '''to drink, '''biberat-' drinking 'Ducater- '''to draw, '''ducaterat- '''drawing '''Efficer- '''to do, '''efficerat-' doing 'Essadvenier- '''to become, '''essadvenierat- '''becoming '''Esser- '''to be, '''esserat-' being 'Incender- '''to burn, '''incenderat-' burning 'Leger- '''to read, '''legerat- '''reading '''Manducer- '''to eat, '''manducerat-' eating 'Mover-' to move, 'moverat-' moving '''Scriber- '''to write, '''scriberat- '''writing '''Somnier- '''to dream, '''somnierat- '''dreaming Adverbs Adverbs are made by adding "od" onto the end of an adjective. Some adverbs are '''Absolutiod- Absolutely Akuiod- Waterly Rapidiod- Fastly/Quickly Destructiod- Destructively Adstrumiod- Heavenly Terminiod- Finally Patientiod- Patiently ''' Pronouns '''Here are the most common pronouns: I'''- Ego 'Me-' Me '''My- Mi You- Tu We- Nos Our- Nostre Us- '''Nobis '''Your- Vostre He- 'Ille '''She-' Illa '''His- Illius Her- Illias Him-''' Sui 'Her-' (non-possessive)- Sua '''Their- Inllare It- Illud They- Ollui Them-Orlui 'This- '''Hiccea '''These- '''Hicceam '''That- '''Illiccea '''Those-' Illicceam Useful Phrases